With development of information technologies and communications technologies, various services continuously spring up, for example, a high-throughput service represented by a video service, a service with massive Internet of Things (IoT for short) links represented by a smart reading meter and a health service, and a delay-sensitive service represented by unmanned driving and Internet of Vehicles. Features and quality of service (QoS for short) requirements of the services are greatly different. Correspondingly, processing of service data in a communications network is also greatly different. To support different services, a network slice for providing service support for the service is deployed in the network, where the network slice includes various required function examples and corresponding processing resources and/or transmission resources. The network resource may be a virtual network consisting of a series of function entities and resources.
Different access technologies are used for different services. For example, various existing access technologies support an IoT service, for example, an NB-GSM (narrowband Global system for mobile communications), NB-M2M (narrowband machine to machine), NB-OFDM (narrowband orthogonal frequency division multiplexing), and NB-CIoT (Narrowband Cellular Internet of Things). In this case, how to implement communication when different technologies are used needs to be considered.